The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor and a mounting method for a motor-driven compressor.
A motor-driven compressor includes a compressing portion for compressing and discharging refrigerant, an electric motor for driving the compressing portion, and an inverter for actuating the electric motor. A conductive member through which the inverter and the electric motor are electrically connected together, and lead wires extending from the electric motor are electrically connected to each other through a connection terminal in a cluster block formed in a housing. The cluster block may be attached to the stator core of the electric motor, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-42409.
Specifically, an integral-motor-type compressor described in the aforementioned patent publication has a trapezoidal dovetail groove, which is formed in the outer peripheral surface of a stator core and extends in the axial direction of the stator core. A projection, which is engageable with the dovetail groove, is formed in a cluster housing of a cluster (cluster block). By sliding and inserting the projection into the dovetail groove, the projection is engaged with the dovetail groove. This attaches the cluster to the stator core.
However, in this compressor, the projection is slidable with respect to the dovetail groove and thus causes the cluster to be displaced from the stator core. In this case, there is a disadvantage that the cluster may detach from the stator core.